Shadilver: Crossdress
by ShadowinHedgehog
Summary: At a party Silver is dared to cross dress during the whole party and disappears a few days later. A year later Shadow finds Silver at a bar. I don't know . i suck at summaries lol If you don't like yaoi or shadilver don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I havn't seen anyone in over a year. I dissapeard from their lives never to return

A few days before i left a group of us were at amy's and we started playing truth or dare. A(Amy wanted spin the bottle but all of us guys argued against it for like twenty minutes. Finally Rouge got us to settle on truth or dare.) When we got to the third round, Shadow truth or dared me...

*flashback (flashbacks are fun!)*

"Truth or dare Silver?" Shadow asked me.

"Huh? Oh...um." I said. I was surprsed. He so far had only picked Sonic. " Dare I guess." It was the first time that day i'd picked dare. Dare scares me. Especially because some of the dares are insane. First round Amy was dared to make out with Rouge and we couldn't get them apart for a while so Sonic recorded it.

"Alright." Shadow smirked and i got nervice. "I dare you to crossdress for the rest of the day."

"What!" I yelled. Not only is that creepy and gross, it's only four in the afternoon!

"Well, You said Dare." Shadow said shrugging" "my second choice was for you to make out with Knuckles."  
"What the hell man!" Knuckles yelled.

I sighed. "Fine." Amy, Blaze, and Rouge Squealed. "If i'm not back anytime soon i'm probably dead." I said then was dragged upstairs. I could hear Shadow snickering.

It took them like fifteen minutes to find an outfit. Luckily they didn't give me anything pink or frilly. It wasn't too bad i guess...

They put me in a black t-shirt that said "2 cute 4 u" in blue. Kinda weird to wear something like that. Then they put me in a denium mini skirt. And I mean skirt skirt. It was really unconfertble espessially with the silk underwear they made me wear.. It took a while to keep them from putting make-up on me but they still put some on.

"Well, what do you think?" Amy smiled pulling me over to the mirror.

"At least the make-up isn't noticiable that much." I said looking at the light blush and lip gloss.

"I told you we knew what we were doing." Blaze said. "So, how do you like the outfit?"

"The skirt is WAY to short." I said tugging at the skirt.

"That's the point hun." Rouge said. "Besides, you get use to it." She smiled.

They had to show me how to sit after I complained about not being able to sit cross legged. They even showed me how to walk more like a girl. It was really weird. After I finally got it down(which i didn't want to cause the dare was 'crossdress' not 'crossdress and act like a girl') they dragged me downstairs. Blaze and Rouge kept me hidden while Amy went to the living room.

"So, Is he dead?" I heard Shadow snicker.

"Nope, he made it." Amy said. Everyone, "Meet Sivia." Amy said and Blaze and Rouge pushed me into the room. When everyone looked at me I blushed.

"Hello Sivia." Shadow smirked.

"I hate you." I growled.

All the rest of the day I constenly could feel Shadow looking at me. Even when I looked at him he'd keep stairing.

*End of flashback (aww! that was fun writing! XD*

After a few days of thinking about it, I realized I kinda liked Crossdressing. That's why I left. I wouldn't be able to cross dress around people who knew me. I moved to the other side of the country and managed to get some clothes claiming they were a birthday present for my cousin.

After practing looking and talking like a girl I finally got out to get some make-up. Thanks to my already girlish face and figure I could fool anyone. The only problem is when I get called 'flat-chest.' But I don't care. Besides, looking flat-chested keeps guys away enough.

(Ok, lets get to the present time so this fanfic goes somewhere XD)

I was at the local bar Luna when a guy came over and sat next to me while I was on my second glass of Midori. It surprised me. Guys don't usually sit by me.

"So that's why you left." The guy said chucking taking a drink of what ever he had.

I gasped. "How did you...?" I stammerd

"It's kinda easy to notice. Exactly one year later you wear the same exact outfit?" Shadow said. Had it really been exactly a year? "And it was easy to find you. You were always saying you were going to luna the second friday after you turned twenty-one, Sivia." Shadow said grinning.

I blushed at the name. He said it exacly like the first time he said it but at the same time it sounded different. Before he was mocking me. Now i'm not too sure...

"Did somebody injoy cross dressing a lil to much?" Shadow whispered in my ear grinning.

"It's your fault ya know." I mumbled.

"I know, but I didn't expect you to be so hot in girl clothes."

I froze up. "What!" I whispered.

"You heard me."

"I uh..." I couldn't get a sentence out because Shadow put a finger to my lips to tell me to stop talking then removed it. Shadow turned himself so he was facing me and moved me to face him. I'd gasped when he grabbed my waist to do so.

Shadow stood up and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up into a kiss. I gasped when i felt his lips on mine and my cheeks turned red. When he pulled away he smiled. Not a smirk or a grin but a REAL smile!  
"Come on." Shadow said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bar.

"Where are we going?!"

"You're coming home." Shadow said.

"Great..." I mumbled.

"You'll be fine." Shadow said giving me a quick kiss on my lips then sitting me behind him on his motercycle and started driving twords Ring Lake where everone lives and I will soon again.

"We gotta get my stuff tomorrow." I mumbled wrapping my arms around his waist and burried my head into his back and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here's part 2! I kinda forgot about uploading the second part but I when i cheaked my email i found a review from .Hope Cooper.(thanks!!!) and went, "o.o' i never put up part 2. If i'm uploading this, i gotta work on part 3." XD and with going to a con this weekend and DC for the end of the year 8th grade trip next week starting monday...at 4 am when we leave the school... (god it sucks being 11 hours from where the trip is. XD)

anyways, i forgot to mention this in the last part but I do not own Silver and Shadow (like many others, god i wish i did. XD) I don't own the remake of the Omen either. Great movie though XD

I now present you, Part 2!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

It freaked everyone when they saw me the next day. Though the girls found it cute. I then got slapped by Blaze.

"Ow!" I whined putting my hand to my cheek.

"That's why you left without a word! I was worried about you! For all I knew you could have been dead!" Blaze yelled.

"Blaze I..." I said trailing off not sure of what to say.

Blaze pulled me into a hug.

"Never do that to me again." Blaze whispered.

"I wont, I promise." I said then hugged her back.

Later at Shadow's we were watching the Movie 'The Crow.'

When we got to a scene where the main guy was standing on the table and was repedily getting shot at, Shadow paused it.

"What's up?" I said lifting my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"In this scene the guy was actually shot on accident." Shadow said.

"What!" I said.

"It's true."

"Creepy." I said laying my head back on his shoulder and Shadow un-paused the movie.

"Hey, I'm gonna to to bed. It's getting late and I'm tierd." I said after the movie had ended.

"Alright." Shadow said giving me a peak on the lips. "Night Sivia."

"Night Shads." I said and went to the guest room.

I looked out the window at the moon.

"It's so big tonight." I mumbled. (That's what she said XD)

"It feels good to be home." I smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"You still up Silver?"

"Yeah." I said still looking at the moon.

Shadow walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What you looking at?" Shadow asked walking over next to me.

"Just the moon." I said.

"Is it full?"

"Yeah." I said. "It's really big tonight too."

"That's what she said." Shadow chuckled. (Hey! I just made that joke! XD)

"I hate that joke." I sighed.

"Come on, you're sleeping with me tonight." Shadow said.

"Wha, what!" I blushed looking at him.

Shadow kissed me and I knew what he wanted.

SORRY! LEMON NOT WRITEN SO MY BEST FRIEND DOESN'T KILL ME!

I woke up the next morning and Shadow wasn't there. I sat up and looked around then heard the shower running.

I walked over to the bathroom and the shower was indeed running. I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me.

"Silver?" Shadow asked.

"No, it's your mom. Who else would it be?" I laughed jumping up and sitting on the counter closest to the shower.

"I was just making sure." Shadow chuckled almost laughing. "Hey you have fun last night?" Shadow asked. I blushed remembering last nights events.

"Ye, yeah." I said.

"Hey, wanna go out in a little?" Shadow asked turning the shower off and opening the certins.

"Like a date?" I asked throwing his towle at him.

"Sure." Shadow said.

"I'd love to go!" I smiled.

"You have to go as a boy today though." Shadow smirked.

"What!"

"Come on. It's only one day." Shadow said.

"Alright." I said.

"You can use some of my clothes if you want." Shadow said.

"Thanks!" I smiled jumping off the counter and kissed him then ran to his room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

hi! I've had this writen on paper for a long time but i lost it and i finally found it and found time to type it up!

disclamer: all characters belong to Sonic Team And Sega. I do not own any. I own this fan-fic but that's about it. lol

I could always dream of owning the Sonic series though. lol

---------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3

I'm not sure why he has so much clothes. He never wears them unless changed unless it changed the past year. I chose a black shirt that said "I don't have A.D.D. I'm just not listening to you." In white. and a some black baggy jeans with green strips and long chains. I kept my normal shoes and gloves.

I brushed out my quills so they looked how they use to. They hadn't had their original look in what felt like forever.

I walked downstairs and found Shadow watching TV.

"Hey." I said standing behind the couch behind him.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Nice choice of outfit." Shadow said. He turned the TV off and stood up.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Just downtown. Thought we'd walk around and talk or something. I don't know."

"Sounds like fun!" I smiled.

When we got downtown we walked down Main street. It was pretty crowded but then again it's Sunday.

"So What do you want to do?" Shadow asked me.

"Wanna to go to Starbucks?" I asked. Man I could use some hot chocolate.

"Heh, Sure, why not."

Starbucks wasn't that long of a walk. It's right on Main street. Once we got our drinks we sat at a table.

"How can you drink that stuff?" I laughed.

"What? Coffee? It tastes good and it's good for energy."

"I think it tastes nasty."

"Here, try a drink." Shadow said holding the cup out to me.

"I ain't drinking that stuff."

"Oh come on! It tastes better then you probably think it does." Shadow said.

"Alright, fine..." I said taking the cup. I took a sip and my face srunched up. "Ew!"

Shadow laughed.

"It's not that bad." He said taking the cup from me.

I quickly took a drink of my hot chocolate to get rid of the taste.

"Yes it is."

"So what do you want to do next?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno..."

"What do you usually do around this time?" He asked

"I use to go to the park. I'd just walk around watching the little kids playing. Something i didn't get to do as a kid, you know?" I said

"wanna go to the part then?"

"Sure!"

We left starbucks and headed down to the park. It was actully a bit of a walk.

"I never realized it was so far away from downtown." I said as we entered the park.

"It's actually not that far away, we were just walking slow." Shadow laughed. "you forget how small this town is?"

"Maybe." I laughed.

Hours past and we didn't even realize it. We even missed lunch.

"I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Well, we did miss lunch."

"That would be why." I laughed

"Come on, let's go get some food." Shadow chuckled.

After dinner we headed back to his place, well. our place I guess. We were half way home when we ran into Sonic.

"Whao! You got him in dude clothes!" Sonic said.

"So?" I asked.

"Never mind, anyways, I'm on the run from Amy. If you see her don't tell her what direction I ran." Sonic said and then ran off.

Of course not much longer we ran into Amy.

"Have you two seen my Sonic recently?" Amy asked.

Shadow and I looked at each other.

"That way." We both said pointing the way Sonic ran.

"Thanks!" Amy said then ran off.

We finally got home with no more interuptions.

"Getting home took _way_ to long." Shadow said.

"It really did."

"Come on."

"Come on, what."

"Room."

"Alright." I laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 3 END OF SHADILVER CROSSDRESS!

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!


End file.
